1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating audio data and a method for playing audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, various audio technologies related to an audio system as well as a next-generation television (TV) system such as a three-dimensional (3D) TV or an ultra high definition (UHD) TV are undergoing developments. Such technologies may refer to technology of a multichannel audio system, using a greater number of loud speakers than a 5.1 channel scheme defined in International Telecommunication Union Radio communication Sector (ITU-R) recommend BS.775 standard.
However, an issue may arise in the recently disclosed multichannel audio system in that a multichannel audio signal may not be played properly unless a predetermined audio device is used because the multichannel audio system represents a multichannel audio signal, exclusively.
Accordingly, defining a manner of representing or describing multichannel audio representing various multichannel audio signals and applicable to a next generation audio system may be required.